Tips For Creating An Alliance
Tips for making your own Alliance Alliances are basically an in-built feature in the game to help organize your list of buddies or to make your own little (or big) clan or civilization of players. Here are a few tips to making sure your alliance doesn't grow like a bar of metal (which doesn't grow at all). Alliance name If your alliance name is something like "The Dominoes" or "The Poison Stereos", people are highly unlikely to join. Keeping your alliance name simple and somewhat mysterious and striking will at least lure the majority or players into at least looking at your bad Alliance tag Your alliance tag is almost more important than your alliance name for the simple reason that your alliance tag is used more frequently than your alliance name. The alliance tag has a severe lack of letter space, so if your alliance name is relatively long, you won't be able to put that exact name into the alliance tag area. A suggestion or two is to make the alliance tag very similar in meaning to the alliance name (e.g. The Commonwealth in Universe 40 has the alliance tag of UNITY; The Commonwealth is a community-peace centered alliance, making both names more than appropriate). Another tip is that some players search for common words such as "The" or "Of" when just searching for an alliance to join so their choice is more varied, so you might want to change the alliance tag to "The" (which is dumb because everyone will view and call your alliance "The") or just add a "The" to your alliance name. Who to ask to join your alliance Invite random people to join your alliance with any amount of points or level. Alliance resources The resources of an alliance in total are not usually much of a problem, but if there is a constant shortage of resources, a suggestion is to colonize and develop a planet accessible by all members that is completely dedicated to producing resources and that all alliance members participate in developing. This planet will be very vulnerable to raids in its early stages, but when every member has adequate resources from that planet, and they build a relatively powerful fleet and send it to defend the planet, virtually nothing apart from a pro player with a death star or a few destroyers can get through. Alliance ranks Ranks are something that you can completely decide yourself, but a few tips: 1) Creating a rank and placing it at the highest rank value and naming it "Founder" for yourself is always a good idea. 2) Do not make lower ranked members inferior to higher ranked members in such a way that there is tension and perhaps even conflict between the two. 3) Be extremely strict when it comes to a member raiding another fellow member, as this will help enforce strict conduct within the alliance. 4) Do not brag openly about your power or try to control everyone by the strings, as (if by some miracle he/she was there anyway) a stronger member may raid you and succeed, forecasting a series of rebellions and attacks onto you by your members. 5) Remember, if you enforce tip 3, people will be more likely to not quit out of fear that if they do the members of your alliance will cast their revenge on them for leaving, but beware; if someone does leave, your members are not happy or are just too bored with the alliance, and you do nothing or very little about it, more people will quit and your alliance will crumble to ashes. 6) Make a rank almost as powerful as yours with the Right Hand right and give the title to a trusted, loyal, and/or best school friend, or very trusted alliance member. This will ensure a commander that will take your place if you are ever on vacation, inactive, or just can't be bothered to do anything with the alliance. 7) Make a few but not too many ranks that grant new privileges with every promotion. 8) Set up a sort of governing system, like a caste ranking system or a pillar system with columns of different amounts of power, Alliance List In Universes 30, 40, 41, 42, 47 (or 104) Draco Please edit this section and include your alliance name here, as I am planning to build a large database of alliances over Universes 40, 41, and 42. Universe 40 Alliance Name/Alliance Tag ---- The Exiled/Exiled The Commonwealth/UNITY Empire of Greatness/wing = EMP/w Universe 47 or 104 Draco Simple Inyeon Colour ANATHEMA Elemental (ELM) Pandora Ash Knights Reborn (AKR) L.E.D Greek Rampagers(GRa) Penguin Penguin Penguin (Penguin) The Univeral Administration (TUA) Mortis hantang (HanTang) Universe 41 Σigma/Σigma Universe 42 The Black Tower /TBT Freedom Coalition (CSG) ExoLink (ExoLink) Universe 30 STRENGTH IN NUMBERS/ SIN KREW Against All Authority AAA Sirius Planetary Alliance SPA The Wrecking Crew Excalibur Citadel Council Space Defiance Def Victrix Mortalis Warriors Against Rouge Punks WARP The Highland Coalition THC Category:Alliance Related